thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Honey, I Blew Up the Kid
(The Disneycember logo is shown, before showing clips from Honey, I Blew Up the Kid) Doug (vo): Wow, how did Disney let that title get by? I remember every kid who read that title was like, "Holy shit! Disney did what?" But that’s not the kind of story they’re telling. When they say blow up, they mean make bigger. And that’s what the film is about. Story Doug (vo): Rick Moranis is back and so is his son. The sister, I guess, is in college or...Off-Screen Land. And they have yet another newcomer to welcome, a little baby boy that gets wound up in his latest invention and, as you’d guess, grows larger, only they can’t seem to control it and he just keeps getting bigger and bigger and bigger until he’s Godzilla-size. Can our parents figure out a way to save him before the military shoots him down? Oh, what do you think? Review Doug (vo): Once again, the movie’s definitely a showcase for some impressive effects that, even nowadays, still hold up pretty well. And I get the feeling that the first film probably got a lot of complaints from parents saying, "Oh, too many scary images! Oh, too intense!", because this one is the complete opposite. Everything is really happy, everything is really cute. "Oh, look at the little baby! Now he’s big and he’s running a rampage! Tee-hee-ha-ha! Oh, he bit the ice cream bar! Cute!" And that’s sort of the attitude this one has, really goofy and really childish, but...listen to the setup. What do you expect? The first film was already a little silly with its concept, but this one is especially silly. There’s a lot of over-the-top acting, there’s a lot of cutesy humor, and, again, it’s fine. You can show it to your kids and they can get some laughs, but as an adult, I think, outside of some of the effects, it’s not gonna be as impressive. Where with the first one, it was creating an entire world and weird creatures and all sorts of strange things to come across. Here, they just made a baby big. And they did it well, don’t get me wrong, but after a while, it kind of wears off and is not as interesting as the first one. But I guess it could’ve been a lot worse. Rick Moranis is still funny, the kid has grown up and is no longer a dweeby scientist and instead wants to be a rock musician, which is...odd. There’s a babysitter that gets roped into it, literally. And like I said, there’s one or two funny visuals with it. Final thought Doug (vo): But it’s nowhere as interesting as the first one and it is one of those sequels that really didn’t need to exist. But if you’re interested and you just want to show your kid a little something that’s kind of funny and has some neat effects, it’s not bad to check out. But for anyone that really enjoyed the world and the size of the first one, this film will definitely leave you wanting something bigger. scene showing the giant baby Adam chasing an ice cream truck is shown Category:Disneycember Category:Transcripts Category:Disney Category:Content Category:Guides